


She Who Would be King

by babyhellboy



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Medieval AU, Mutual Pining, but not together yet, lilith and mary respect eachother too much to admit theyre in love and oh boy is it frustrating, making mary into the royalty she deserves to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhellboy/pseuds/babyhellboy
Summary: After the downfall of her corrupt father and a retreat to heal from everything that had happened from her mother, Mary took her place as king. She hadn’t expected to take the throne so early on, yet here she was with Lilith by her side as her trusted confidant.
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	She Who Would be King

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue where this is going but damn i really needed to have royalty mary in my life

Mary looked at herself in the mirror, toying with the crown in her hands. Today was her first day, and without her mother there to help her, she was just a little bit nervous. She had been taught from a young age, she knew one day she would be king. She had everything she could possibly need to know memorized yet she still felt unease in her stomach. 

Mary really had hoped that her mother would’ve stayed for just one day longer but she understood that she needed time to heal. And so, the night before, she had seen her mother off with one of the kingdom’s finest knights. She remembers pulling the woman to the side and threatening her within an inch of her life that if her mother didn’t receive the utmost of care and protection, that she herself would hunt them down wherever they may be. The older woman looked at the young king and nodded with clear fear in her eyes. She knew the reputation Mary carried and everyone knew she always followed through. 

Mary sighed, and with one last look at the crown she placed it on the vanity as she buttoned up the rest of her doublet and proceeded to strap a pauldron on her left shoulder.

A faint knock at the door could be heard which got the reply she could’ve sworn she had said more times in her life than anything else. 

“Come in,” she said distractedly as she struggled with the strap of her pauldron. She hadn’t noticed who it was until slim fingers had found their way to the straps of her armor and helped her secure them into place. 

“Oh. Lilith. Good morning. What are you doing here?”

The woman smiled at Mary as she leaned against her vanity and gave her a once over making Mary blush. “Your mother asked me personally to become your advisor I suppose,” Lilith said nonchalantly. She wasn’t one for many words and Mary was surprised her mother would even notice her. Well, Lilith was rather hard to ignore in Mary’s opinion but that was well besides the point. 

Lilith picked up the crown and examined it carefully. The intricate details were those to be envied and whoever had crafted this magnificent piece clearly knew what they were doing. She held it to the light and shifted herself so that it looked like it was already on Mary’s head. 

“Beautiful,” Lilith whispered. 

Mary chuckled and nodded, “Estefanía really did an amazing job with this one didn’t she.” 

“Indeed,” Lilith replied as she walked over to the new king and placed the crown carefully on her head. “Don’t be so nervous. You’ll do amazing.”

How Lilith knew that Mary’s nerves were on the fritz was beyond her. But then again, wouldn’t anyone be on their first day? Mary watched as Lilith walked to the door and paused, turning to her and tilting her head. 

“Shall we,” Lilith said as she opened the door and gestured towards the hallway. 

“Right. Of course.” 

Mary walked just a little too quickly towards Lilith. She really had to calm down. As she started to walk down the hallway she heard a soft cough from behind her. Mary grimaced, of course she was going in the wrong direction. Lilith smiled as Mary turned around and followed closely behind.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul.”

This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> heres the art that goes with this fic!  
> https://twitter.com/liilshotgun/status/1301019663481090049?s=21


End file.
